elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphire (Character)
Sapphire is a Nord and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Upon entering Riften for the first time, the Dragonborn will witness Sapphire in a verbal dispute with Shadr, a newly arrived immigrant from Hammerfell. Questioning Shadr will reveal that he borrowed money from Sapphire in order to pay for a delivery, but the caravan was attacked. He asks the Dragonborn to convince Sapphire to erase his debt. Speaking with Sapphire and either persuading or intimidating her will reveal that she had the caravan attacked. She comes to the conclusion that she's made enough money off of Shadr and backs off. However, if the player has joined the Thieves Guild before agreeing to talk to Sapphire, she will offer the player a cut of her profits, after which the player can return with news that Sapphire couldn't be swayed. This is perhaps more profitable than resolving the dispute in Shadr's favor, since doing so will only yield a minor invisibility potion. If the player joins the Thieves Guild, Sapphire can be asked about her real name. If the player does this, she will get angry and then tell the player of her sorrowful past. She tells the player that when she was a young woman, she lived on a poverty-stricken pig farm with her parents. That bandits attacked the farm, killed her parents, (who posed no threat whatsoever), and abducted her, frequently molesting and abusing her. Then one night, after gaining enough trust for them to let their guard down, she got her hands on a dagger and killed them all in their sleep. Sapphire thanks the player for listening, and when the player tells her that she never mentioned her name, she says "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but not today." If you search her inventory via Pickpocketing, You'll see that she carries around 2 sapphires. A play on her nickname. Sapphire is rarely seen in the Guild's hideout in The Ratways, and is most often found above-ground, especially in the tavern. However, after Mercer Frey betrays the Guild and the Dragonborn returns with Karliah, she returns in order to protect the hideout. Sapphire cannot be married. Bugs * Sometimes the player cannot talk to Sapphire after accepting the quest from Shadr. She will just continue to say "I have no business with you". There is currently no known fix. However, this may be caused by originally not offering to help Shadr, then changing your mind and accepting the quest the second time. In one case, reloading a game saved prior to speaking with Shadr and offering to help avoided the issue; Edit'':You can get around Sapphire's bug by using the following two commands on her '''addfac 19809 1, ''setrelationshiprank player 4 '''then wearing the Amulet of Mara; this will force a dialog with her then you can find the dialog option to complete the bugged quest; this method can be used to fix similar bugs like the one with Illia. *If you do not partake in dialogue with Shadr the first time you meet him when he is arguing with Sapphire on the bridge in Riften, then it can be difficult to find him afterwards. This obviously means that Sapphire will remain in the Bee and the Barb rather than the Ragged Flaggon - Cistern. If this is the case then try looking around the lower walkways of Riften, (the same level as Elgrim's Elixers etc.), around 3am-5am. You may also want to check the Riften Stables who unlock their doors at 6am where you may find him sleeping. *WRONG!!! Sapphire CAN be married using the PC commands!! You have to select her in just the right way, you'll know it when the c19a5 hex number appears on the screen in console mode. I just did this using the command addtofaction 19809 1 then setrelationshiprank player 4. I have a screenshot to prove it. ru:Сапфир (Персонаж) Category:Thieves Guild members Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild members Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters